This invention relates to a laser recording apparatus in which character data are applied through an image control circuit to a printer mechanism for printing.
In printing character patterns such as numerals and characters with a conventional laser recording apparatus, character data are sequentially read out of the memory means, and after characters for one line have been printed, the laser beam is idly scanned by a signal from the control means for providing a space between the lines, so that characters for the following line are printed. Nothing is printed in the space between the lines. Accordingly, for instance in forming a table, lines to be drawn vertically are not printed. This difficulty has been eliminated by expanding the character pattern memory region to the space thereby to eliminate the idle scanning of the laser beam. However, this method has the disadvantage that the memory means for storing character data needs a large capacity memory region.